Mixed Breed
by UnknownEmo
Summary: Edward left Bella in the forest-Bella has twins-Bella is FORCED to stay with the Volturi only letting Alec and Jane be with her twins-18 years later metting up with the Cullens turns bad maybe good.-pics on profile
1. Mixed Breed

Chapter 1: Mixed Breed

"HELLO PEOPLE OF WASHIGTON…TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" Hi I'm Izzy a.k.a. Bella Swan, with my lovely band Mixed Breed. There's me-lead singer, Rylie- piano (like her father), Ryan- bass guitar, Alec- drummer, and Jane- electric guitar. And when I say Alec and Jane I mean the Volturi twins.

Hint: Alec fell in love with Rylie and Jane fell in love with Ryan. Long story short, this is how it all started…..

***Flash Back…9/13/2008***

"Edward no…you said you loved me…and I love you" That lying son of a bitch.

"Don't you get it…I had never love you. None of us did, we were just bored. You were nothing but a little play toy. I only wanted to be with you to make Mike jealous…and apparently it worked, but since he has Jessica then I guess my work here is done. Now go do something with your life and don't come looking for me or none of us." He said with hatred and no guilt in him. "By the way…you're a good fucker" Then he winked at me.

"But you can't go. There's something you need to know." Here goes nothing.

"If I stay to lisin, I would have to care. But since I don't care about anything you do, then I'll be leaving…Good Bye." He said with a smile.

"No Edward...I'm-"And he just left before I said… "I'M PREGNATE" I said yelling, just hoping he would have here'd me. But I was wrong on soooo many levels, that it wasn't even funny. So instead him coming back I saw some one that I was glad and not surprised to see…Victoria.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I just by happened to come through here and I over here'd your lovely conversation with Edward, and I must say I am terribly sorry…kind of. And I also here'd you saying you're pregnant. Explain to me how that is possible young child, then maybe, just maybe I'll spare your life." So right then and there I told her the story beginning to end. How he knocked me up then left on my birthday. That son of a bitch will pay for hell.

"And that's what happened" I said looking down.

"So he banged you, and then left you. Wow, *sigh* I'll spare your life, and don't asked me why, but I'll help you out during this shit, because I know what you're going through." Wow, she just put pity on me, I usually don't allow it, but at this moment I don't really give a fuck about anything.

***9 months later***

I gave birth to fraternal (boy and girl) twins Rylie Xelia Swan and Ryan Xavier Swan. I died giving birth but Victoria saved me. Anyways Rylie has long wavy bronze hair brown eyes with _his_ smile. And Ryan has wild brown hair with green eyes and also _his_ smile. Ryan can pretended to be other people's conches (basically he can control them), Rylie has telekinesis and I can shield my and other's mind.

But when the kids turned 10, Victoria turned into a back stabbing bitch and snitched on us to the Volturi. So they came to us, and they said "You will live if you stay with us, and you will die if you don't." Aro said, only because of our powers.

But later in the years Alec fell for Rylie and Jane fell for Ryan, and hell came to me out of nowhere.

*******Flash Back Ended…6/20/2026 (Ryan and Rylie's birthday) ***

"MIXED BREED! MIXED BREED! MIXED BREED!" Our beautiful audience screamed.

"Well were going to start out with our new song 'Cloud 9' 1, 2, 3, 4…."

**If you wanna live, let live  
if you wanna go, let go  
I'm not afraid to dream  
To sleep, sleep forever  
I don't need to touch the sky  
I just want to feel that high, ooh  
And you refuse to lift me**

Guess it wasn't real after all, ooooh  
Guess it wasn't real all along

If I fall and all is lost  
It's where I belong

If you wanna live, let live  
If you wanna go, let go  
I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender

Guess it wasn't real after all  
Guess it wasn't real all along

If I fall and all is lost  
It's where I belong

In a dream  
Will you give your love to me  
Beg my broken heart to beat  
Save my life  
Change my mind

If I fall and all is lost  
No light to lead the way  
Remember that all alone is where I belong

Our audience screamed like their life depended on it.

"Ok guys our next song is Lacrymosa" I whispered to the band.

**Out on your own  
cold and alone again  
can this be what you really wanted, baby?**

(Lacrymosa)  
Blame it on me  
(Dies illa)  
set your guilt free  
(Lacrymosa)  
nothing can hold you back now

Now that you're gone  
I feel like myself again  
grieving the things I can't repair and willing...

(Lacrymosa)  
To let you blame it on me  
(Dies illa)  
and set your guilt free  
(Lacrymosa)  
I don't want to hold you back now love

I can't change who I am  
not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me  
and in this short life,  
there's no time to waste on giving up  
my love wasn't enough

(Lacrymosa)  
**And you can blame it on me  
(Dies illa)  
just set your guilt free, honey  
(Lacrymosa)  
I don't want to hold you back now love  
(Amen)**

And so on forth with our songs. But when we went to go take a bow at the end, I saw the family that I wasn't planning on ever seeing again.

**Edwards POV**

It's been 18 long painful years without seeing the 1 girl that brought me to life. After I ran away from her in the forest I here'd her scream something, but I couldn't tell what she said, I know if I went back then I wouldn't be able to leave. Damnit…. I hate lying and hurting her, but I just hope she moves on.

Now Alice and Rosalie are making me, Jazz and Em to go see a group called Mixed Breed. Who in the hell names their band Mixed Breed? Anyways we're going to see them, but Alice keeps on blocking her thought from me. "Alice, what are you blocking from me?" I said pissed off.

"Oh dear brother, you'll soon find out. Now shut the hell up and get in the car…we're going to be late." Could this night get any worse?

When we got there, Alice told everyone to pay attention really closely…especially to the band. Why? I don't know. And I don't really care.

***5 minutes later***

"HELLO PEOPLE OF WASHIGTON…TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" That's until I here'd the most beautifulest (not even sure if that's a word) voice and saw my angel...

"MIXED BREED! MIXED BREED! MIXED BREED!" I looked over at Alice and she said.

"_That's why I wanted you to come…And look at the band, but mostly the piano and bass guitar. Who do they look like to you?" _And when I looked at them I saw Jane and Alec…What the hell? But when I saw the pianist and the bass guitar they looked just like me and Bella…Holy shit! That's probably what Bella was trying to tell me.

***3 hours later-Back stage***

"Come on everyone, I wanna see Bella…or in this case Izzy."

"Alice she changed her name to Izzy?" I still think Bella is better.

"No…that's her stage name so no one will know it is her. Wow your slow…even Emmett knew that. No affiance." That was the biggest insult I've ever got…I think.

"Eh! None taken. But thanks for the complement. Now let's go see Bella… I mean Izzy." Emmett said


	2. PUNCH!

Chapter 2: Punch!

**Izzy POV**

You've got to be douching with me. I seriously forgot all about them, and moved on, and now all of a sudden they come back thinking that I'll just let them step into my life after what happened 18 years ago. Oh hell no!

Next thing I fell is a tiny pixie hugging the animal blood out of me. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Beeeeeeeelllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! We missed you so much! By the way great concert, and wonderful music, and I love your outfit…and your voice, and how did you get Alec and Jane out of Volte-"Damnit can she shut up.

"ALICE! Nice to see all of yall to. How in the hell did you get back here. We never sell out back stage passes?" I said pissed, and they can tell. Even Rosalie is afraid, pay back bitch but when I looked at them, they all seemed frightened. Good they should be.

"Mom come on, me and Rylie are hungry…and tell her to stop making out in front of me and Jane. Ahh...Who are they?" Ryan said.

"Go tell everyone to come here and I'll personally introduce you." I said between my teeth. After everyone came, I started.

"Guys this is the Cullen family- Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle and…Edward. You know the family I was telling you about. And Cullen's this is Rylie, Ryan, Jane and Alec. And also Ryan and Rylie?" Here goes the big finally.

"This is your father…Edward." That's when Jane and Alec had to hold back Ryan and he said. "YOU SON OF A BITCH…YOU'RE THE ASS THET LEFT MOM, HEPLESS, ALONE, AND WORKED HARD. I SWARE IF JANE AND ALEC WASN'T HOLDING ME BACK, I'LL RIP THAT PRITTY HEAD OF YOURS OFF!" He has a protection problem. But when I looked over at Rylie, she just stood there, while Jane went to calm Ryan. But that's until the unexpected happen.

"Rylie, are you ok?" Alec said. 3, 2, 1,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran over to Edward

'POW' punched him and said.

"HOW DAIR YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FAMILY WALK BACK HERE THINKING MY MOM WILL LET YOU BACK IN HER LIFE, AFTER WHAT YOU SAID TO HER, AND YALL DIDN'T EVEN SAY BYE! YOU GUYS COULD HAVE SENT HER AN E-MAIL INSTEAD OF LISINING TO THAT IDEOT. IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE OUR MOTHER, THEN WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU MAKE HER THINK YOU DID? AND THEN YOU KNOCKED HER UP, AND THEN LEFT. YOU MOTHER FUCKER. OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU FUCKED OUR MOTHER. I SWARE I'LL KICK YOU AND YOUR FAMILY SORRY VAMPIRE ASS'S. And Alectryls Leo Bunuel Volturi, if you don't let me go, I'm going to hurt you." And we all know that she's not playing once she says Alec's full name.

But he carried her outside and calmed her down. "Well then. That went well…Well bye!" I said leaving, hoping I'll never see them again.

"Bella wait! We know you're mad at us, but can we please start over." The evil pixie did the puppy pout face. Ha! That's not gunna work this time sweetie.

"Ok, how about we start all the way, when I didn't know yall, and probably in 17 years well meet up again." Giving her the hint of I don't want to speak to none of them. But that didn't work.

"Izzy, can you tell the announcer that whoever owns a silver Volvo, that their car is busted and on fire. Because Ryan found out whom the car belonged to, and destroyed it. " Jane said. I love my son. Then I here'd. "Nooo! My car!" Oh he cares about a stupid car, than me.

"My son destroyed my car." Hold up. What son, I don't remember him being around.

"Ahh, no correction, he's not your son. He doesn't have a father, because a father is supposed to be around at all times. You weren't so you have no son, I do." Then I turned around, went in the limo and went to our new home…in Forks, Washington.

**Cullen's POV**

"Edward, are you ok? Because Rylie punched you hard, bro. And is it possible for a vampire to have a black eye, because dude…you have one." Jasper said laughing like crazy.

"Yeah I'm ok. She was so fast. And Ryan blew up my car. How in the hell did he do that?" Edward said.

"Well they do have every right to be mad at us. But who knew that Alec and Jane would give up on killing people to have love. No affiance." Emmett said referring to Jasper.

"None taken. But Alice, did you see this coming?" Jasper said.

"No! That's what scared me the most. I was trying to tell Edward but I got too distracted by Rylie screaming then next thing I knew Edward went flying and that's where I got the vision of Rylie punching him. It's like they were blocking me from seeing it until the last minute." Alice said sadly.

"Carlisle how is that possible. Vampires aren't supposed to have a kids." Rosalie said.

"I don't know, I'm going to have to look it up." Carlisle said.

"I hope Bella lets us back into her life. Because I have grandchildren, well unless Bella lets us be their aunt, uncle, and grandparents. Whoa…I'm too young to be a grandma. Oh and your too young to be a grandpa." Esme said. Nice save.

"Thanks…I think?" Carlisle said.

"Well come on guys let's go home. We have school tomorrow, and I need to go hunting…Alone" Edward said. And they all went their separate ways, by running home. **(a/n: Rylie busted Carlisle's car, and Ryan blew and busted Edwards car, so they had to run home…And Alice was pissed because she broke her heel on the way home)**


	3. Why?

Chapter 3: Why?

**Bella's POV**

Why? Why couldn't they tell that I have moved on like Edward told me to? God cant they just make up their mind? They either want me to move on or don't they. Damnit! If I see them (mostly him) then I'm going to hit him like never before. And they should know that I'm not that easy to make up with…I'm too stubborn.

"Hay mom?" Ryan called me.

"Yeah?" I said calming down.

"Are you ok? I've been calling your name like 20 times and you haven't answered me…is this about dad?" Rylie said

"Sorry, and yes it is about Edward. I just can't believe that he would have the balls to show his face around me for even a second, I mean I'm glad to see everyone else, but just looking at him made me think how they all left me because he said so…I mean there all older than him and they did what he said. Whatever, anyways go get ready for bed…and by the way, you call him Edward not nor NEVER dad, unless I say so." Which it will NEVER happen.

***The Next Morning***

"Rylie, Alec, Jane and Ryan. Come on. We're going to be late for school!" I said trying to get this day over with.

"Ok! Were coming." Jane said.

First Rylie came down hair curly wearing black skinny jeans, purple loose shirt with a red broken heart on it saying I have a broken heart and I have a reason that you don't need to know. (Meaning her dad), 3 inch purple stilettos, thin eyeliner and mascara. Next Jane came down hair full on straight wearing black skinny jeans, red shirt saying I can make your head hurt without even talking to you. (Knowing full well that she can), thin eyeliner and mascara with 3 inch black stilettos. Then Ryan came down his hair untamed wearing a black shirt saying I found out something that's nun of yall's business. (Talking about his dad also), blue jeans, black converse. And Alec came down with his hair like a helmet head wearing the same thing only his shirt said I can make you go blind and deaf without you even knowing. (Referring to he can do that.) And last I had my hair in a messy bun wearing black skinny jeans, twilight blue shirt saying I saw some one that I wasn't ever planning on seeing again. (Knowing damn well its Edward.)

And now we're off to hell. I just hope _he_ or in this case _them_ won't be going there.

We all have our own special car. Alec's has Jaguar XJ220. Jane has a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. Ryan has a Ferrari Enzo. Rylie has a McLaren F1. And I have a Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo. Yep we love our fast-ass cars that caost more than a 3 month pay check.

***15 minutes later***

We took my car to school and drove up in my spot that I used to park at 18 years ago. Far from everyone else that is, but only to see people gawking at us and my car. But next thing I know I hear a sound that I would recognize anywhere.


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter 4: We Meet Again

**Edwards POV**

To think that my Bella would be alive and not either dead or 36 years old. God why in the hell did I have to be so stupid. If I knew that, that's what Bella said she was pregnant then I would have stopped and gone back to be with her. I mean I have super hearing for goodness sakes. So why in the hell didn't I go back? I don't know, but if I could go back in time I would. And just thinking about that hurts even more.

***Flash Back*In the forest when Bella screamed 'IM PREGNATE'**

"Edward no…you said you loved me…and I love you" I'm a lying son of a bitch. Just looking at Bella like this hurts me; I swear if I could cry, I would be right now.

"Don't you get it…I had never love you. None of us did, we were just bored. You were nothing but a little play toy. I only wanted to be with you to make Mike jealous…and apparently it worked, but since he has Jessica then I guess my work here is done. Now go do something with your life and don't come looking for me or none of us." I said acting with hatred and no guilt. "By the way…you're a good fucker" Then I winked at her. That was true, and that's the only truth I told her also.

"But you can't go. There's something you need to know." I have to leave or I'll never get away from her.

"If I stay to lisin, I would have to care. But since I don't care about anything you do, then I'll be leaving…Good Bye." I said with a smile. Hint: that was a smile that I would never do again. The smile that was the hardest one to put on my face.

"No Edward..." And I ran, but I heard her say soothing like "I'M PEPPIC". I couldn't tell, because I was too far away. But something told me to go back.

*******Flash Back Ended*In the car on the way to school**

"Edward, come on were going to be late." Alice said with a bright smile. I don't know why she's in such a hurry, the last time she was like that was the VERY first time that she mention that me and Bella would end up together and how I wouldn't let her see Bella yet.

"Why are you so happy Alice, and why are you singing the Barnie song in 5 languages front wards and backwards?" I said pissed off. But then she showed me a scene that her and Jasper did last night and now I'm scared for life.

"Ahh…Alice, you could have just warned me BEFORE you showed me that. Now I'm scared for who knows how long!" I said. "Well now you won't look in my head when I'm trying to hide something VERY important to you." She said sticking out her toungh, the skipping to Jasper. Please the only thing that's important to me now is Bella, and how I'm going to get her back in my life. We can (a) try to be friends then maybe work our way up. Or (b) I'll annoy her till the end of time, until she understands that I'm not giving up on her. Hmmm hard, I'll just see how life goes and think of a way. **(a/n: Alice knows that Mixed Breed is staying in town. And Mixed Breed was in a different form when they had their concert, so no one doesn't know how they look in their true form... accepted for Alice.)**

We jumped in my Volvo (yes I will never give up my Volvo) and road to school, only to see a crowed of humans around some new kids. But knowing Rosalie, she wanted all the attention, and to do that she bitch slapped me so I could drive faster. Only to make my car sound noticeable to others.

When we parked in my normal spot (like 18 years ago) I spotted her, and when she turned around she looked shocked/ pissed/ surprised/ other emotions that had to make Jasper get away. But it felt like forever just looking at her and what made it painful was that she wore the color that I love on her. It showed the right curves and beautiful breast. *Growl* Just thinking about that brought the night when I banged her…hard. Oh shit, just thinking about that made me have a flash back and a great boner…very great one.

***Flash Back* Eddie's boner begins…. ****(a/n: SORRY…I couldn't help it love yeah!)**

She was asleep (or at least trying to) thinking about what happened to night and all the sorry she got, stitches, glass, and arguments that happened...It was probably a night-mare.

"Psst...Bella". I said not wanting to scare her to death.

"Huh?" she said with sleepy eyes. When I saw what she was wearing the lust monster in me came to life. And I didn't even think he would come back again, until a very long time. **(a/n: Lust came to him when they went to La Bella Italy after Edward saved Bella.)**

"Hay Bella, sorry what happened tonight. You know that Jasper means well, and he's sorry for that". I don't think I have never sound so seductive like this. This surprised me mush more than I would have thought! But I'm liking this.

"Yah, I know I forgive him, because it wasn't his fault." Always kind hearted.

"Thanks Bella, I know he'll appreciate your apology" Now I have no control on what's going to happen for the rest of the night.

Next thing I know I'm kissing Bella like something a boy would ever imagine! "Edward are you ok or something?" She asked while I was on top of her. And this time im not stopping.

"Yah! why you ask?" Out of breath (not like I need it) and grinding on her.

"Well because you never wanted to be like this before?" She said with a smile.

"Well this is actually your birthday present" With that my cloths were off in a mere second, and I was kissing her like crazy. So instead of blocking it, she went along with it...and let's just say I've always wanted this with Bella, just never really showed it, but thank you lust monster or I wouldn't have done this.

My hands were everywhere on her. "Mmmmhhhh" I was kissing her on her jaw, cheeked, nibbling on Bella's ear.

"Oh" I bet you she in loves it. Then I automatically ripping her shirt off (and into pleases) was for the best. My hands moved up to her breast I love them, I mean LOVE her breast. And there mine, and mine only.

"Bella...your body... its beautiful!"

"Well you're the only one who gets to see it" And after what she said I nearly attacked her!

"Bella I...I...I need you ...NOW!"

"Well I'm not stopping you" I ripped her shorts and underwear off (and again tearing it to pleases).Lucky Charlie was at the station tonight working late or this wouldn't have NEVER happened.

"Edward... I wanna try something" If only I could read her mind.

"Any thing for you my love"

"Sit up on the head bored" and I did as she said not even hesitating.

"Open your legs" And DAMN I was big. No big insults this, I was HUGE. And seeing Bella's face, I can tell she thinks so also. I just wonder how it well fills when I enter in her.

She crawled in between my legs nibbling on his ear.

"Mmmm, Bella...you'll be death to me." I decided to let my bad side out on him.

"Really"

"Yah!"

"Well then let me show you something you would never that I would ever do in a life time" She kissed my lips, chest, my 10 pack, then down my happy-trail, and now I reached my cock.

"You like what you see Bells?" Saying that with the crocked smile that I know she loves.

"Why yes I do Edward"

"Good because it's all you're..."

And before I knew it she grabbed my cock gently just playing/torturing me while playing with his balls (which was sensitive I might say myself).

"Be-ll-a, w-what aaa-rrre you d-doing?"

"Oh, nothing much, just making sure your healthy enough for me". Damn this woman.

Without dought she put as much as me she could, and it really wasn't much to tell you. It was probably about 2 inches and im 9 long and 2 inch wide(I told you I was huge) "Oh God Bella...Mmmm...Bella...Oh LORD BELLA". She got me right where she wanted me to be at now! To make it any better Bella hummed and I loved it because I growled at her.

"Oh Bella don't stop humming, d-don't s-s-stooop, JESUS BELLA!" I didn't know the lust monster would go hydraulically crazy, because he sure went crazy with Bella! Next thing I knew I was grabbing her head and was in control. But then I was on top of her.

"Edward I...I...I..."

"What Bella?" What in the hell does she want? I'm just getting started on her.

'"**Damn it man I need you in me...NOW, I...**" The monster inside me growled to life and demolished her body.

"Bella if I go to hard stop me, ok!"

"Edward...fffff-ffa-faster" If its fast she wants, the fast she'll get.

"Oh God Bella!" I was pushing her me harder and harder and harder I can't even tell you how amazing it felt.

"OH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN...JESUS...YES!"

"Oh! Edwa-Edwa. Oh EDWARD ANTHONY MASIN CULLEN, GOD THAT FELLS GOOD!" And she should soooo regret saying that. I could tell my eyes were black, maybe darker than black (if that's even possible but it just by happened to be now...although this is black full of lust) and I went so fast she almost/could have died (note to sarcasm- I would never let that happen). I went fast as hell, only cuming on him in a matters of seconds. Then it came to us thank god Charlie wasn't here or I swear he'll kill Bella and i (like I could die, hahaha that's funny)

***************************************2 minutes later********************************************

"Oh...my...holy...of...the...devils...hand ...from...hell!" Bella said out of breath

"Bella...that was something I didn't think would happen for at all!" Trust me, I would have thought we would have waited, but I couldn't hold it any longer.

"How long did we do it exactly?" She said not able to move…SCORE!

"Umm!" -Looking over to the clock since she was in too much pain to look.-"about 5 minutes...why?"

"Well I'm actually up for another round that's why." I swear Bella is going to literally kill me with this, but I can't denigh it now.

"Because I don't know about you, but I'm up for another round...how about you...or are you through handling with this work of art?" I'm... In…Hell!

"How many rounds are we talking here?" I wonder if we could go for hours.

"I was thing about 4 or until we can't take it." Bella is in so much trouble.

"I, meaning you, right?" I can take a life time, but I don't know about her.

"Oh shut up, and get ready for round 2" She said with a smile.

"I thought you'll never ask" Thank fucking goodness.

***Flash Back Ended* Edward now trying to control Eddie without letting lose in the parking lot**

Now all I have to do is survive the school year without getting a boner every time I look at her. Aww shit, this will be a long school year. And this is what Alice must have been talking about.

_You see why I didn't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise, and you know you love me, so don't try to denigh it._ - Alice: the sneaky she-devil pixie.

When I was brought back to reality I realized the she was gone-made me sad- but only realizing that I'll see her later. But I just wonder what classes I have with her, if I don't have any than I can rearrange that.


	5. The Classes

Chapter 5: The Classes

**Bella's POV**

That son of a bitch. Like he has every right to step in this school, although he didn't know that well be here. But Alice did…damn that pixie. Does she really expect for me to be friends with her that fast just because we go to the same school. Well bitch got it wrong. Any ways we went to the office to get our schedules by Mrs. Romie. She had white metro pants, Flutter sleeve mesh top, with ortapetic shoes, and looked like she was about 40 or 50 years old. But anyways, when we got our schedules it said…

Mine: English, History, Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, French, Math, Lunch, Bio (hope he's not in this class), P.E, and then home.

Rylie: History, Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, Biology, French, English, Lunch, Math, P.E., and then home

Jane: Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, Spanish, English, Biology, History, Lunch, Math, P.E, and then home

Alec: Computers, English, History, Biology, Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, Lunch, Math, P.E., and then home

Ryan: Computers, Biology, Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, English, Lunch, History, Math, P.E., and then home

**(A/n: Alec and Ryan switch language class for computers instead…there tricky like that)**

Well at least we all have some classes with each other. I just wonder if the Cullen's have the same classes as we do…I know we all have lunch together, *gerr* but as long as I keep my distance then I'm good. But knowing them, they get everything they want. "Um... Mrs. Romie?"

"Yes, dear?" she said in a nice sweet voice…better than Mrs. Cope I can tell you that much.

"If some of the Cullen kids try to get into our classes please don't let them" I said slipping $150.00 to make her not do that.

"Make it $200.00 then I'll see what I can do." I like her; I think I'll get her a present

**Edward's POV**

When we got into the office, we asked for our schedules and got it, but I asked a important question. "Um…Mrs. Romie?" I said in a nice smile.

"Yes Edward?"

"Do you mind, getting me in Bella Swans classes." I said dazzling her.

"I'm sorry, but I was told that I could not do that." She said with an innocent voice. '_Damn Bella was right. But that smile…I should have asked $250.00 if he had a smile like that…..' _Ahh so Bella bribed her not to tell her…nice. But I can do the same.

"Are you sure, you can't do anything?" I said slipping $250.00. "Make it $300.00 then I will change it by tomorrow morning." Damn woman don't come cheap. She probably don't even get paid that much…ehh, I'd do the same thing, so I shouldn't complain. But when we all looked at our schedules it said…

Mine: History, Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, Math, English, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, P.E., and then home

Alice: Biology, History, French, English, Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, Lunch, Math, P.E., and then home

Rosalie: English, Biology, Math, History, Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, Lunch, French, P.E., and then home

Jasper: Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, History (complains how everything is wrong), English, Spanish, Biology, Math, Lunch, P.E. then home.

Emmett: Biology, Music on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, History, English, Math, Lunch, Spanish, P.E., and then home

Well I see 1 class that I KNOW we'll have. Because that's the class that we started, and ever since then I've always love Biology…and now I'm going to love it even more. But I mostly wonder if I get in any classed with Rylie and Ryan…I just hope I do, so I can tell them why I did that, and tell them that I still love Bella, and always love them. Hell I'll even love Jane and Alec…which reminds me, I didn't know Alec's real name was Alectryls Leo Bunuel Volturi. Huh…go figure.

**Bella's POV**

Ok, my teacher Ms. Tuckles…is a bitch. You can't say anything, and I got in trouble for coming in to 'early'. I was only 2 minutes early…bitch got problems. But anyways before she started the door opened and when I saw who it was and smiled at me. And that person was

**How did u lyke it so far? If u have any comments, questions, concerts, then tell me, then I'll be happy (as long as its 'G' rated) to answer. But thnx 4 readin diz far. And I wonder who that person is? Hummm, if u think you know then tell me. **

**3 yah always!**

**Lil Miss. Shygyrl =)**


	6. My Class Mates And No Gifts

**U MUST READ THIS! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT…SO THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY, BUT IT'S THE WRITING I PUT IN THERE.**

**Dear pple who r reading this, **

**I must worn u; there will be slang words in here! There texting in this chapter soooo, that's all I can explain for right now…soooo. Just a fair warning 2 all.**

Chapter 6: My Class Mate And No Gift

**Bella's POV**

Who in the? What in the? When did? Were in the? Why in the? How in the? I can't believe this. I gave that fucking secretary $200.00 to not let them match with our classes. This has Edwards name writing ALL over it. And to answer my question's. Who in the hell does Mrs. Romie think she is. What in the right mind does she get off. (Not a question) When did this happen? I frankly have no idea. Were in the hell gives her to NOW smile at me? Why would she smile at me…she hates me. And how in the hell did this happen…I don't know but I attend to find out.

But the bitch herself, just love to make attention, so she decides to come in late. God I hope Rosalie doesn't talk to me, or any of them in that matter.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Tuckles" She said with an innocent look.

"I'm sure you are…." W.T.F! She's being nice, of course she is why else would Ms. Bi-polar let Rosalie, and that proves that she gets what she wants.

"Rosalie Hale." She said sweetly.

"Well Miss. Hale, I don't tolerate lateness nor coming in early, so I sagest you take your seat or you will be having detention. Am I understood." (That wasn't a question either) Told you, she's bi-polar.

"Yes ma'am." So Rosalie walked with grace next to me, and right when class started her texted saying….

_Hay Bella…or Izzy. =)_ - Rose. I looked at her and then texted back.

_WUT DO U WANT?- _Bella. When she looked at it, she made a sad face. Like I'm supposed to give pity on her like that. Bitch please, after making my life a living hell! Hells no!

_Luhk I kno ur mad, bt please here us out that were srry n we all luhv u 2 death…so please can u forgive us. But I understand that it'll take time for me, since I made ur life a living hell hole, bt still can u forgive us?_- Rose. But wait…how in the hell did she get my number?

_Ok… (1) Why should I believe u on anything U or ANY of u gyz say, because yall r really guhd actors when it comez 2 lying, nd Edward said that I was yall's play-toy, since yall had nothing better to do, n he never really luhved me, so how can I believed u. nd 2 add on top of that, he fucking banged me then left me by myself! (2) How can yall luhv me to death when ur always dead? And (3) How in the HELL did u get my number anyways?_- Bella. While she was reading I was making sure that Ms. Bi-polar wasn't looking at us…and let thank Lord because she isn't… When I looked over at the bitch she had a pissed look on her face…like death was coming for someone. That's when my phone vibrated.

_U should believe us because, when we wouldn't have came to your concert, nd we got our way back stage 2 c culd never count u az our play-toy, ur awesome nd ur the one who made diz family b even stronger, bt when wii left it only tore us apart. Emmett stopped being funny, Jazz was regretful about what happened, Alice STOPED shopping (until she saw that u wur in town doin a concert), I stopped luhking at myself, Esme just locks herself up and dnt really talk to anyone, Carlisle had some anger problems, and Edward dnt hunt for a guhd 3 months after he said he did (he got contacts). And to answer your last question Alice got it out of our record contacts in the office...distracting the gyz hur iz very easy._ - Rose. Surprisingly that was touching…a little bit, but that doesn't change the fact that they lied to me, so I texted back.

_So? What am I supposed to do about it? B cuz yall lyk hurt me… so idk wet 2 think. + class iz ova…I'll c u around._ - Bella. As soon as I het send, I was out of that class, and heading for my next one. 1 down 7 more to go. But I that gift I said I was giving to Mrs. Romie will not get 1 anymore. I wonder how my kids are doing.

**Edward's POV**

My first class is history…it's alright, but I don't feel right. I feel like someone is watching me. When I turned around I saw Rylie walking in the front doors. Something was wrong, so to find out I had to read her mind. I feel bad about doing this, but to see what's wrong with my daughter, then I have to do this. And just saying that, made me feel good.

'_**I can't believe that our father, aunts, and uncles are here. I mean me and Ryan have always wanted to meet them, but we were hoping just meeting them once and forget them. But now I feel sorry for attacking dad...I mean Edward. I feel weird saying that, but I wish I can be around them without getting in trouble. I KNOW mom loves Edward with everything; I saw/ herd her weeping crying last night, while Jane and Alec went hunting. But still, if she loves dad so much, why doesn't she at least be friends with him.'**_

After just hearing that, made my day. But when I realized that Rylie was going to sit by me, I was happy, and hoping that she won't be pissed. That's until she sat down, she spooked to me in her mine, and I found out that we can communicate…only her, Ryan, and Bella.

'_**Dad, I know you can read my mind…so I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Mom loves you with everything that is in her. She might denigh it, but we all know her well enough that she id to stubborn to admit it. But I hate to be a 2 face but, I have to. And I'm going to try to get mom to at least say something that won't involve her beating the crap out of u. Got it? Nod 1 for yes, and 2 for your going to slap me if I don't do this' **_So I nodded 1, because if she can punch hard, no telling what other fighting actions she can do.

'_**So what do I have to do?'**_ I asked.

'_**You leave that to the girls, but for now, go up to mom ever chance you get and tell her how you feel and me, Jane, aunt Alice, and aunt Rose, probably grand Esme…but for right now just take it slow and don't scare her, or I'll hurt you. I love you and all, but u get 3 try's…so DON'T screw it up. Got that!' **_Damn Rylie don't play when it comes to family.

'_**Yes I promise anything that will get Bella back to me. But for now, I need to know about my kids…so later can you and Ryan tell us about yall self's?' **_I asked my daughter nicely.

'_**No now is good, the teacher is boring and I know all of this stuff so now is good. So my full name is Rylie Xelia Swan, I'm 17. My favorite color is purple, I love to read, I adore music, I play the piano, me and Ryan were born at the exact same time (no second less or more) and my powers are**_** telekinesis. Oh! I hate human liquid- I like blood instead of water, juice, or other human liquid-. And I'm stuck at 17 for the rest of my life. Oh! Class is over…see you later dad, good talking to you, but remember what I said, or I'm going to come after you. And I don't lie when it comes to my family. Bye!'** Wow, now I know that all I have to do is get my son. But wait she said that she's stuck at 17…I wonder why? And they were born at the same time…that's impossible, how in the hell did that happen. And now my daughter officially scares me.

'**Good to know that I can scare you dad…love you to.'** Now I have no words, but at least I know my daughter loves me. *smiling*

* * *

**How yall like it! Iz it good? Bad? All right? Yall got to tell me, so I can know… so let me know. And if you have any comments, questions, consernts then tell me…please and thnx!**

**Luhv yah! Xoxo**


	7. New Songs For You And I

**Dear People,**

**The songs I'm using are the songs yall know. Soooo, I really hope yall like my chapter. So Thnx…Luhv 2 allz**

Chapter 7: New Songs For You And I

**Bella's POPV**

While I was sitting history in class, I decided to make a song. Hopefully the teacher won't disturb me, or I'll lose my train of thought. The song I'm writing is call 'Cherry Bomb' so since Jane never-but always wanted to-sing she can sing this song. Hers something you should know about Jane, she has a beautiful voice, but it's just that she doesn't know what song to sing for it. So last week she came up to me and asked me if I can help make a song for her-since she doesn't know hoe to- and I said yes. So now I'm in math class, wrighting for her.

**Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
Old folks say, yah poor little fool  
Down the street I'm the girl next door  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for**

Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb  
Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Stone age love and strange sounds too  
Come on baby let me get to you  
Bad nights cause'n teenage blues  
Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose

Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb  
Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hey street boy whats your style  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile  
I'll give ya something to live for  
Have ya, grab ya til your sore

Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb  
Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hummm…we might sing this at our next concert. I don't know…I have to ask everyone else.

Anyways, I have a situation going on. Edward Sexy Ass Masin Jr. Cullen is here. And to tell you the truth, I still love him. I mean I always have and always will but what he said to me 18 years ago hurt me like crazy. I mean you don't just go to a girl, make her your girlfriend, fuck her (which was the best thing that happened in my life), the leave her. But on top of that he has super hearing and yet he didn't hear me scream out 'I'M PREGNAT' and that really pissed me off. And to add the cherry on top of thoughs problems, how did he NOT here Victoria's thoughts? I mean is her mind silent or something? Erg! He really knows how to get on a girls nerve. *Sigh* but I love him anyways, and I'll never love any other man than him. But I just can't right now, I'll be his friend, but I don't know about anything else…right now.

Oh Shit the teacher called me. What did he ask? "Miss. Swan! Detention! I called your name 5 times. Meet me after class!" Mr. Didn't-Get-Laid- So –I'm- Going-To- Blame- It- On-Yall, said. So I have to spend 1 hour and 45 minutes in the cafeteria, doing hardly anything…great!

**Edward's POV**

During Art class, I decided to show my love for Bella. Wrighting Bella a song. Rylie said I have to do everything I can to get Bella to at least be my friend, so I'm wrighting a song for her. Luckily one just popped in my head. The song is called 'Never Think'. I just only hope that she likes it, and understands that I love her, and I'll try my hardest to get her back with me. Because if I don't, Rylie will beat the crap out of me. Just thinking of that, makes me numb.

**I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't**

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're to far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
So hold off  
She should hold off  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out in this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying "Oh please,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love!"

Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's to far gone  
And before nothing can be done

Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on.

Hmmm…now that I look at the song, I think I should have made this years ago. Because the fact that it says '**Save Your Soul'** would have been easier. On the other hand, she did give birth two vampires, and she did die from doing that. But I'm glad she was taking care of while I was out of her life. And didn't even try to look for her. And now I regret it, because we wouldn't be in this situation. Which reminds me, Alice said that Bella has Detention, so that should give me an excuse to…

"Mr. Cullen!" Shit! How long has he been calling me?

"Yes Sr.?"

"Do you have your project?" I thought it was due tomorrow. Today is Wednesday.

"But you said it was due tomorrow? So why would I turn it in today."

"Tomorrow is today Mr. Cullen. And I don't take any late work. You have Detention after school in the cafeteria. Mrs. Rozlin will be in charge." Mrs. Rozlin is the most dirty minded teacher in the school. She's married but yet she has sex with the principle. Ewww!

**Kaplewy! I'm done….the songs yall saw were Cherry Bomb-The Runaways, and Never Think-Robert Patterson. But anyways how do yall like it. And next chapter I'll do something. I don't know…OH! I'll do the cafeteria. Where Edward…..Well I hope yall like it. **

**Luhv 2 All! **


	8. Detention Love

**Dear People, **

**I'm sorry for being so long…I just got the chapter idea.**

Chapter 8: Detention Love

**Bella POV**

Detention: boring, sick, and having to stay with your ex-boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward and all. But right now, I know that our families want us to be together. I don't really blame them; I want him back…but not right now.

Anyway, I looked over to my left and saw Aaron Lepton. Aaron is the school's class clown of all time. On my right I was sitting by Laone Gram, the school player, who is now trying to flirt with me. Infrunt of me is Whitney Fallix, the schools slut. And last but not least, the MAN right behind me is no other that Edward Anthony Mason Jr. Cullen, damn him…I wonder what he did?

That's until I got a note from Laone saying….

_Hay bby ;)…wut u duhin 2night?_

Was he serious?

_Nothing wit u…y?_

Translation: I love someone else and not even a retard can change that.

_Damn! Playin hard 2 get ah! Dnt worry, __**cum ;)**__, over to my house nd I'll show u sum fun...how duz dat sound!_

I'm not playing anything

_How can I play something, when I dnt evn wanted 2 play in da first place? _

That's when I heard a mean growl. I turned around and saw Edward staring at the Laone in the back like he's gunna attack him. With his mean glare, knuckles bright white, hand in a fist, and his face. All I have to say is 1 word to describe him right now. SEXY! I swear to you right now I'm turned on, and I don't think it will ever be off, until I have him now. But I can take care of myself. Not to mention being in control. But Aaaahhhhh! I just wanna. ERG! Curse him. That's when I said his name low enough for only us to hear him.

"Edward. What are you doing? And stop staring at him!" I said. Then he said

"He's thinking wrong thoughts about you, lo- Bella. You should see them, it makes me sick…" He caught himself when he almost called me Love. A nickname he gave me. To tell you the truth, I mess it. Since he can't see my face I smiled, I missed that nickname. And I want him to say it multiple times, until I get sick of hearing it…which will be never. Since Rylie said we can talk through our mind, might as well take advantage of that.

'**Edward. Look don't worry about him. Just…what are you doing in detention anyways? What did you do? And what's with the growling?'** Even though that was sexy.**' I mean I don't know that he herd you but still, growling? And you know I can take care of myself. So don't worry about what he's thinking just worry about someone else. Plus you know he can flirt with me all he wants but I'm never going to be with him. I have my eye on someone else.' **I really hope Edward understands that I love him! I mean Laone can flirt with me, but I'm not going to give in.

'***sigh* I know…I'm sorry Lo-Bella, it's just that…I don't know, I know that you can take care of yourself, and you can beat the shit out of him, it's just that I keep on thinking that your human again and…I don't know? And the part how it got detention. Wwweeellllll I kind of didn't turn in my art project today and I wasn't paying attention. I was actually wrighting something. Something I should have thought years ago, well that still wouldn't have stopped you. But still it was something I should have said. But anyways it's stupid, and I'm sorry for growling at him and all' **Wow didn't see that coming. But what was he wrighting?

'**What were you wrighting that was so important to you for me?' **Then he told me, it was sweet, but it shocked the hell out of me.

'**I was wrighting you a song. It's called Never Think. I put it together during art class, and I wanna sing it to you. But you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to. But I want you to hear it. It would make more since if I singed it to you when you were human, but now that, that's over, I can sing it to you later. Only if you want to, because you don't have to…and I'm going to shut up and let you decide.' **Aww he's so cute when he babbles on like that. God all I want to do is kiss him.

'**I'd love to hear it Edward. When and where can you play it?'** I heard Edwards voice before, but I hadn't herd it a long time. But to believe or not believe, I think I'm falling in love with Edward all over again.

'**Um how about tonight at 10 at OUR meadow. How does that sound?' **To me it sounds like someone is a Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky!

**Edwards POV**

Urg! Can detention be so much boring…but yet amazing when you're with the girl you love. Everyone's in rows. On my right I'm sitting next to Penelope Javelin, the girl that-what people say- you can't trust. And on my left I'm sitting by Loretta Denverman, she will stare at you for no reason. Behind me is Quinton Treble the boy that can stink a room in 15 seconds…tops. To tell you the truth, I feel bad. Everyone doesn't know this but, his family is poor, moms a druggie, and dad beats the hell out of them. Next year he'll be 18 and he'll be with his other family that makes him clean and go on with his life. But now the girl that I love the most is setting right infrunt of me. Isabella Marie Sexy Swan. Hint she never knew that I actually called her that. Eventually she will but now isn't really a good time.

Anyways that boy Laone Gram is flirting with MY girl. Yes MINE! Everything about her, and on her, even her is mine. I own her and I must say for myself when we were in bed I was her master. Brings back fun memories, boner caught.

***Flash Back* Sex with Bella ;)**

I was laying in Bella's bed when she accidentally rubbed her body on me causing my cock to spring into action. I knew Bella wanted to have sex I could tell, but I know it was an accident. But I growled knowing that my eyes are pitching black and I growled.

"Edward are you ok?" She can't act, so I can tell she's telling the truth when I told her she rubbed herself on me. She said sorry. But my mind had its thoughts of its own. And thank GOD Charlie is in La Push or I swear what I'm about to do, I won't even stop and let Charlie watch me fuck his daughter.

"You'll have to make up for it." I said in a low voice. LOOOOOWWWW!

"How?" she asked petulantly, but I could see the unwilling lust in her eyes too, and it made me grin wickedly, as I tore her night gown straight off her body, before removing all my clothes in the next second.

"I want your mouth on me," I whispered into her ear, grabbing her breasts forcefully, and pinching her nipples hard enough to force a loud whimper from her luscious lips. "_Now_."

With a frustrated groan of desire she forcefully pushed me on my back, before crawling down to my erect, throbbing member. "Why am I doing this?" I heard her mutter, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Because I told you to," I smirked, before reaching down to grab a fistful of her hair. "_Now _Bella."

So she leaned down and stuck out her little pink tongue, swirling it around the head of my cock before taking it into her mouth and sucking on the head gently - only because she knew it would make me crazy.

_"More," _I panted. _"More... damn it!" _I groaned, throwing my head back as she descended quickly then, taking almost all of me into her moist mouth and stroking what couldn't fit in her little tiny hands, her fingers massaging my balls. With much effort, I raised my head back up to watch her through half-lidded eyes. The best part of it was watching her suck on me, her head bobbing up and down, making me lose my mind. Her tongue swirled around my length, licking me as her mouth contracted repeatedly, imitating what I would be getting later on when I fucked her until she couldn't walk. A feat quite hard to do for a vampire mind you.

I gasped as I felt her teeth on me, and the fury behind it was she grazed them roughly along my member. The anger in my veins and the passion surged at that, until my world exploded and I came in her mouth, my head in a daze as she licked me clean.

"Happy?" she asked sourly when she pulled back, wiping a bit of residue from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. I looked up and down her kneeling body, the fire making shadows dance across her stomach because of her creamy mounds, the warm orange and dark shade playing out all over her gorgeous pale body.

"Yes," I replied back cheekily, knowing it would annoy her to no end.

I wasn't disappointed as her lip curled back and she pounced on me, kissing me hard enough to be painful. My tongue shoved itself inside her mouth, my hands groping her ass as I pulled her pelvis roughly against mine. I thrust upward, creating a glorious friction between our unconnected parts.

"Oh _God _Edward, just do me already!" she growled against my mouth, her words pants.

I flipped her over at her command, pressing my body tight against hers. "Oh, I plan to," I whispered, before I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders, elevating her pelvis to give me what would be the deepest possible penetration.

I took a deep breath and plunged in.

I wasted no time in thrusting slowly. I was far too uncontrolled for that at the moment. I pounded into her hard and fast, feeling my tip hit her very depths, filling her to the hilt at every thrust. It was astounding, the feeling, and Bella moaned each time. But that wasn't enough.

"Scream Bella," I said lowly. "Scream my name. As loud as you can."

I thrust in even harder, using my vampire capabilities to bang her so hard I feared the bed would break. And she did start to scream. "Edward!" she cried, throwing her head back against the pillows, her ankles locking together on my back. "Oh _God _Edward! Faster. God your cock is so big! Harder Damnit HARDER!" And boy did I grant her wishes. She won't be able to walk for the next week when I'm done with her.

It only took a few minutes until I felt her orgasm come on, her scream louder than before and her cold juices spilling all over my cock. Her inner walls clenched my length repeatedly, making my eyes roll back as I groaned - loudly. My venom spilled into her, her walls milking me until the end and almost bringing on another orgasm.

I pulled out of her, gasping. Only she could leave me panting for air I didn't even need it. After a few minutes, I rolled over on my elbow, stroking her stomach lightly. She looked more composed as well, and turned her head to smile lovingly at me. I smiled back, feeling easy and light.

She sighed, and nodded. Suddenly she giggled, trailing her nail down my chest. "That sex was _really _good." she purred seductively, and I grinned.

"Want a repeat?" I murmured my voice deeper than normal.

"Oh _hell _yes." Trust me. What we just did was level 1. Now just think what I'm going to do to her next. I think the 'Butt Fuck The doggie' way is going to make a great improve meant…don't you?

***Flash Back Ended* In Detention With a Boner.**

God I need to cum. But that's until Laone starts having sex scene he could do with Bella. So I growled. But Bella herd and said.

"Edward. What are you doing? And stop staring at him!" I said. Then he said

"He's thinking wrong thoughts about you, lo- Bella. You should see them, it makes me sick…" I caught myself when I almost called her Love. A nickname I gave me. To tell you the truth, I mess it. Since I can see her face I smiled, because I know she's smiling. I missed calling her that nickname. And I want to say it multiple times, until she gets sick of hearing it.

'**Edward. Look don't worry about him. Just…what are you doing in detention anyways? What did you do? And what's with the growling?'** Even though that was sexy.**' I mean I don't know that he herd you but still, growling? And you know I can take care of myself. So don't worry about what he's thinking just worry about someone else. Plus you know he can flirt with me all he wants but I'm never going to be with him. I have my eye on someone else.' **I hope she knows that I love her.

'***sigh* I know…I'm sorry Lo-Bella, it's just that…I don't know, I know that you can take care of yourself, and you can beat the shit out of him, it's just that I keep on thinking that your human again and…I don't know? And the part how it got detention. Wwweeellllll I kind of didn't turn in my art project today and I wasn't paying attention. I was actually wrighting something. Something I should have thought years ago, well that still wouldn't have stopped you. But still it was something I should have said. But anyways it's stupid, and I'm sorry for growling at him and all.' **I said. I am sorry thought and to think I'm jealous or him, when I can get Bella back…and I will.

'**What were you wrighting that was so important to you for me?' **She asked.

'**I was wrighting you a song. It's called Never Think. I put it together during art class, and I wanna sing it to you. But you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to. But I want you to hear it. It would make more since if I singed it to you when you were human, but now that, that's over, I can sing it to you later. Only if you want to, because you don't have to…and I'm going to shut up and let you decide.' **God I need to stop babbling so much.

'**I'd love to hear it Edward. When and where can you play it?'** She heard my voice before, but I hadn't herd it a long time.

'**Um how about tonight at 10 at OUR meadow. How does that sound?' **I'm a Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky!

**

* * *

**

**I'm soooooo sorry! I hope u liked diz chapter. Meadow part coming up next! **

**Luhv yah!**


	9. Eww

_**Dear People,**_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. But school (Ewww) started and imma try to get all focused on it but imma get focused on this. I have it all in my head (kind of) and all I need to do is type it down and I'll be good to go. Until then**_

_**Luhv Always**_

_**Me =9**_


	10. TACGAMATTR

**Heyyyyyy, Sorry it was long. But I'm on my Thnx Given Break, and I thought it would be a good time do this, lol. So anyways this might be bad, or good, however yall see it. But I just wanna say that, well I don't know, but anyways. Thnx for reading and I hope u like this.**

**3 always **

**Me! Lol**

Chapter 9: The Awkwardness Couldn't Get Any More Awkward Than The Rain

Edwards POV

After detention I asked Bella if she wanted me to give her a ride home. But before I even got close to the car I heard a thought from Alice.

_After you drop off Bella come straight home not anywhere else just home got that? _Bossy little brat, but hay the sooner the better right? But lil Alice is well, something you can't describe so I don't even try to mess with anything that goes on in that head of hers.

We get to the car, I open the door for Bella and she doesn't gets in the car. "Edward you know you don't have to do that right?" Ok I love her and all that good stuff, but come on, let me have my moment! I go up closer to her making her lean aginst the car and my arms on the side of her body and whispered in her ear,

"Bella, this is me your talking to. The only guy that you probably know that would actually even carry you for miles and buy you so many things that you're going to get so annoyed with me…so I'm not going to stop, so u can get that out of that beautiful head of yours." God, do u know how hard it was not kissing her ear, let alone her lips. Speaking of which, as I was talking either Bella was looking at my lips or the ground let alone my manhood that's popping out like daisies over here. I can't even get around her without getting horny! Damn it! Cures that sexy little demon.

"Fine! Mr. Pushy" She's lucky I love her. "Who said I was being pushy?" I said laughing at her. "That's not funny! Stupid vampire boyfri-guy thinks he's better than everyone." She mumbled the last part, but she almost said boyfriend! That means only 1 thing. I have a chance. *happy dance*

"Um Edward?" I looked around and I didn't see her.

"Yeah…" Then I realized. She's in the fucking car.

"Are you getting in the car, or are you just going to stand out there…in the rain….when it's cold…now?" she said laughing.

"And what are you laughing at Missy?" I did the one and only thing that I loved to do most. I tickled her. "Ahhhhhhhhh! STOP!" Seeing her smile like this is something I don't see often. I wonder…

I drag Bella out of the car and make her play in the rain with me. Picking her up and spinning her around in circles until she gets dizzy. I laugh constantly as she screams at me. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN JR. CULLEN! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" Yeah right. Like I'm going to put you down. "Make me, baby" I look at Bella and kissed on her right cheek then with wide eyes as she looks at me back with them also. "Um maybe we should get you home…" I set her down in the car as I got in on the other side, start the car, and drive. We were quiet the whole time. Talk about your awkwardness.

Bella's POV

Did I just hear what I think I heard right? Did I just feel what I thought I just felt? Holy shit! He just kissed me…to bad it was on the cheek though I mean, I wanted it to be a little bit more to the left, but hey, yah get what yah get. Anyways, Edward didn't talk to me nor did he even look at me. I mean he could at least say something! Anything really. Hell, make a noise for crying out loud Damnit! You know what I'm not even going to bother with it. Damnit! I promised him that I would go to the meadow with him… he better talk or I swear on his supposed to be grave that I'll beat the sexiness out of him.

We get to my house (even though I didn't give him my address, although this is Forks…) "Umm…thanks." He nodded…a fucking nod! "Um I guess I'll c u tomorrow at school." Half way getting out of the car he finally speaks. "You're not going to the meadow?" he said in a quiet tone. So I said back "I didn't know if you wanted me to or not." Still not looking at him. "Of course I want you to." I said nothing but nod my head and left.

I step inside only to see 4 kids looking pissed. Oh hell… "Mom where have u been? Its 7:00 young lady and we've been waiting for you!" Rylie said, and I know she did not just raise her tone at me. I gave her the quiet 1 eye brow look and that made her shut up, actually it made them all shut up. "Exactly, did yall eat yet?" I got an echo of no and yes. Yes form the girls and no from the guys, and to think, they'd be full. God dang! I have scavenges here.

I go into the kitchen and made them a sandwich for the guys (Ryan) and asked the girls for what I should wear today. "Hey girls I need your help." The both said "we know' still looking at the magazine and in a bored tone Jane started to say "Edward asked you to go to the meadow with him" the Rylie "and you want our help" they looked at each other. "Eah sure…"

2 ½ hours later I'm done. With makeup light and punk ass cloths. I was wearing Converse All Star Black Skull Double Tongue Low Tops, Tripp Black Skull And Crossbones Bubble Skirt, I Heart Brain Zombies! Girls Raglan T-Shirt. Finally, now I just have to worry what Edward is going to sing…

~*~*~*The Meadow~*~*~*~

I ran as fast as I can just to get to him, but just a few yards I heard a beautiful Melody, I promise you if u herd it now than you will be crying or me in this case. I walk up behind Edward and not disturbing him I can see that he's in deep thought, and into the music, bt as I listen more to it I can hear its actually my lullaby. When he finished he just looked at me and smile. "I thought you probably wanted to hear a different version if your lullaby." He said shyly. Aww he's so cute when he's confused. All I did was smile at him and said "I loved it. But what was the song that you said you were going to sing to me?" she smiled more "calm down let me just get into the moment" I laugh at his retardedness and that's when the music started, and his voice started going.

**I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't**

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're to far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
So hold off  
She should hold off  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out in this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying "Oh please,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love!"

Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's to far gone  
And before nothing can be done

Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on.

I just looked at him and after a while he said something. "Yeah…I guess I'm 18 years late to sing that to you aren't I" To truly tell you the truth, I don't know if I should be mad at him or not. I don't thing I want to be. I looked at him, and I saw that he was almost half way out of the meadow. "WAIT! Please don't…don't…just don't go." He turned around and looked at me. "You didn't say anything so I figured you didn't like it, so I'm leaving. I'll see you at school tomorrow" then I screamed something I thought I wouldn't say for a long time.

"I LOVE YOU!" I closed my eyes not looking at him, just afraid of what's going to happen next. But what happened next is something im glad about. He ran up to me, making my back hit the tree behind me(not so hard though) and asked "What did you say?" He said breathing on me, god he smells so fucking good. I looked into his black eyes seeing lust in them. And repeded what I said. "I said I fucking love you" I herd the same low growl I herd 18 years ago. Then he did it, he looked down at what I was wearing and growld. He kissed me hard and I felt something hard. Next thing I know, I feel cold air and ground seeing that he took off my cloths and what not.

"Damnit Bella, look at you" he attacked my lips and I tore off his cloth. "Fuck Edward just fuck me already!" Hey what can I say, iv missed him for so long that im willing to get a monster sex. But this man is mine.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him swiftly, leaving me no time to act. When he spoke, his voice was husky, causing my core to instantly become wet. "I haven't been able to fuck you in too long Bella." I had to admit, the idea of Edward Being like this kind of turned me on. But not being able to touch him would be pure agony. But he simply moved the easel out of the way and stood watching me, appraising me. Covering myself from him was something, but doing it because I felt like it is another. Suddenly his lips were at my ear and his hands firmly grasping my wrists, pulling them away from my chest. "Don't cover your beautiful breasts. Otherwise I'll be forced to punish you," he warned.

With a gasp, I realized he was acting the same way 18 years ago. He was dominant Edward all over again. And _damn_, it turned me on! My core ached for him and my legs were suddenly like Jell-o. Thankfully he was holding me and not letting me stand on my own, otherwise my knees would have given lips swept sensually from my ear to my chin, tracing my jaw line. My body tensed under his expert touches from pleasure as well as anxiety. I had no idea what he was going to do and that made me even more nervous.

"Relax, Bella," he purred into my ear with a voice as smooth as melted sex and just as erotic. His large hands gently unclenched my fists, running his soft fingertips down the sensitive skin on the underside of my arms. "Just feel. Don't think – just feel my lips, my tongue, my hands." He pulled back and looked into my eyes with a smirk that most certainly did _not_ relax me.I bit my lip and struggled to keep from moaning just by that intense look he gave me.

"If you don't relax then I'll have to leave since I'm making you so tense," he replied, sitting up.

He was straddling me aginst the ground, his hardening penis brushing over my lower stomach. He held himself so that I felt none of his weight. With a Herculean effort, I focused on relaxing my every muscle.

"No, I'll relax," I said quickly, knowing that his order was impossible to obey. I was already dripping for turned back to his exploration of my skin, talking conversationally as if he wasn't running his hands closer to my hot folds."Have you ever been taken from behind?" My mouth dropped open in shock. Suddenly, I couldn't remember how to speak, much less obtain any sort of oxygen."Breathe, Bella," he reminded me, sounding amused at my reaction. "May I take that as a no?"

"Of course not," I gasped. Then I realized my blunder. "I mean, no I haven't…done _that_. I mean iv only been with you." My voice shook when I said the last word. Suddenly I was very frightened. Was he going to…? I made myself say it in my mind. Anal sex? From what I'd heard of it – which wasn't very much – it wasn't very comfortable, painful even. My heart began to race in fear.

"Shhh," he murmured, touching my hair gently with his lips. "Relax. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I won't force you."

Then all thought was wiped from my mind when his lips closed over mine, drawing me into a hot, passionate kiss. His lips moved with mine hungrily, his tongue sliding over my own. I moaned and inhaled sharply through my nose, determined to make this kiss last longer than the others. Entwining my hands in his hair, I held his face securely to mine as I lay on the soft grass. His hands were on either side of my head, holding him up. I felt his hard dick against my stomach, and I grinned in satisfaction, proud that I made him feel this way. Suddenly I felt strong, sexy, and powerful.

His hands cupped my breasts gently at first, then roughly, rolling and pinching my nipples in his fingers. Edward's hot mouth closed over my breast, sucking it into his mouth. His teeth grazed over the sensitive skin, marking me.

I gasped and arched into him. As his mouth worked my breasts, his hands dipped lower, circling over his hips and into the crease where my thigh met my abdomen. His fingers skimmed the top of my core and I hissed, angling my hips up to create that friction I so desperately needed.

"No, Bella," he said sternly. "I told you to relax. Don't move. I want to pleasure you. I want to make you cum so violently the _animals_ have to see whats going on."My eyes opened and I stared up at him in shock. Once again, he was serious, without one hint of humor. And he continued.

"I _will_ make you beg me. I will make you beg for my cock, to beg for me to fuck you like an animal. By the time today is over with, you will be so sore you won't be able to sit down." His topaz eyes were dark with lust and love intertwined. "You will be just a puddle beneath me, melting from your multiple orgasms."

Since I was naked, there was no way to hide the ocean now pooling between my legs. His soft fingers were still between my legs. Now he smirked as he felt the heat and wetness emanating from me now. He lifted his hand to his lips, watching me, and took one long lick. I saw the remaining liquid trickle thickly down his hand before he lapped my juices from his hand.

"You taste sweeter than sugar and honey," he murmured, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Taste yourself on my tongue," he commanded just before his mouth crashed onto mine. There was a new taste in our kiss and I assumed it was my juices. That thought was so strange to me, but it didn't turn me off. Instead, it made him all that more sexy, irresistible. He broke away and instantly moved his lips to my neck. He ran his hand up the inside of my thigh, almost touching my clit but never quite getting close enough.

I growled in frustration and desire but resisted the urge to buck my hips towards his hand that would only make this cursedly sexy man stop touching me. It was beyond me why he wanted me to keep still. I knew I wasn't going to last for long.

"Ed…ward," I said breathless, aching for him in the worst way.

"Yes?" His voice was deep and husky, causing me to become wetter still.

His fingers traced the opening of my hot cunt and I was powerless to do anything but moan his name. Over and over.

"If you want something, you're going to have to say it," he said, his breathing slightly uneven.

"Edward, please just…please," I moaned. "Touch me," was all I could manage.

"Do you want my fingers or my cock?"

I gasped, speechless. He had never asked that before. Dirty, naughty thoughts swirled inside my mind of all the things his cock and fingers could be doing at this moment that they weren't already.

"Both!" I cried out when he dipped two fingers unexpectedly inside me. Then I made the mistake of arching my back. It was unconscious – I didn't have any control of my body anymore. But I had moved and he knew that.

"Both?" He made a disapproving sound with his tongue. "Greedy, aren't you? Maybe I should teach you a little virtue, teach you to obey orders."

If I hadn't been hot and moaning for him before, I certainly was now! "Please just touch me," I whimpered.

As soon as those words left my lips, begging him to take me and stop taunting, I felt him fill me. I moaned in relief and wrapped my legs around his strong back, pulling him deeper inside me.

This time he was painfully slow as he moved in and out of me. His hands held my hips, keeping me from thrusting them back. He didn't seem to mind that I was writhing under him. When I leaned up and bit his nipple before swirling my tongue around it, he hissed and abruptly thrust hard into me, the force of the slam vibrating through me. It rattled my teeth but God, I loved it.

Gasping, I arched so sharply that I would snap in half. My whole body tensed with the amount of pleasure hitting me. Then, without warning, he pulled out of me completely. I whimpered at his absence.

"Bella, look at me," he ordered. My eyelids weren't obeying me. I clenched them shut tightly before opening them wide. Edward's chest was heaving enticingly, his dusky green eyes staring into mine with an intensity that almost made me cum right there. "Are you ready?" he asked significantly.

My eyes widened, instantly knowing what he was talking about. But I trusted him. I nodded, accidentally moving so that his hard cock brushed my soaking pussy. I cried out and pushed my hips back.

"Then turn over onto your hands and knees."

I did as he said, my heart accelerating so fast I was sure I was going to have a heart attack. Sensing my anxiety, he ran his hand from my shoulders to my rear, massaging as he went lower. Before long, all the nervousness had fled my system and my limbs were like melting pools of butter. He ran his hands over my ass, squeezing it almost roughly. I moaned, surprised by my reaction. I _liked_ him squeezing my butt? Hell yeah, I did!

Then I felt him position himself behind me, inserting the head of his penis into me. Oh God, it was so _different_. Slowly he went deeper into me. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but then the pleasure began to rock into me as he moved slowly in and out, afraid to hurt me. Moans flowed freely from my mouth now as I thrust my hips back into his throbbing cock.

Now he was pounding into me. I cried out each time he slammed into me, his sac slapping softly against me. It was hard to hold myself up with the pleasure growing inside me, balling tightly in my stomach. I was so close to cumming.

"Not yet, Bella," he growled seductively, pushing my hips back into his with his hands. "Wait."

I tried to obey but it was so hard. I was so close to that sweet relief. I bit my lip as it threatened to overtake me.

"Wait." With a single thrust into me, going so deep that the entire length of his cock sank into me and his pelvis hit my ass, he groaned. "Now!"

I came. _Hard_. My vision seemed to black out, replaced by exploding fireworks. I screamed out his name, feeling him release inside me. I didn't realize that we were crumpled on the wet grass together, panting as it started to rain. His fingers moved over my naked back, reawakening the slumbering bonfires beneath my skin.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked me, his voice now soft as ash.

"Yes," I said breathing hard. "Yes I did. Where did you learn that from?" Emmett.

"Emmett…who else?" I was correct! But I think Edward needs to get out of me now.

"Umm baby?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?" how do I say this nicely…?

"Yeah…I think you need to get out of me now." He said something stupid.

"Oh, u think but you don't know…and who said I was finished with you anyways?" Ahh hell.

Authors POV

He knelt before her, he sniffed her as he place one of her legs over his shoulder. He licked her sex. His cold tongue sending shivered up her spine.

"You're so wet for me already. I can smell the arousal oozing off you but I won't give you pleasure yet. You have to pay for teasing me." Bella had no idea what she did to tease him, but she really couldn't care. He looked in to her eyes as his mouth closed over her thigh just next to her wet sex. His teeth pierced the skin and he greedily drank from her. Her hands found their way to his hair as he snacked on her. She moaned causing him to break away and smell just how much more she had been aroused by him. He licked the opened wound closed and moved his mouth an inch over and stuck his tongue in to her lapping up all of her juices.

"Yes right there... don't stop, fuck that feels good." He sucked on her and nipped at her clit. Her head fell back as she arched her back and wrapped her other leg around his shoulder. "Don't stop I'm almost there." She yelled as she reached her climax. Just as she reached the peak of climax he removed his mouth from her and placed her feet on the ground. He wiped his mouth and stood before her.

"That's pay back." he smirked then started to walk away. She ran after him just barely catching up.

"Wait. I'll make it up to you."

"How?" he asked with a smirk. She knelt in front of him and pulled down his pants and took him in to her mouth. She sucked on him as she moves her head and hand back and forth. She took in as much as could of him and used her hand to cress what was left.

"Fuck baby that feels good." both his hand were in her hair guiding her pace as she continued. "Fuck... yes... I'm almost … uuuhhhhhhhgggg" As he grabs both side of her head and fucked her little mouth, then, he came in to her mouth and she drank every last drop that came out. She looked up to him once he pulled out of her mouth.

"Can you fuck me now?" She asked innocently as she stood up. He looked at her for a moment before moving towards her. He picked her up from her ass and pushed her down on his still hard cock. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved her up and down on his cock.

"Fuck you feel so good." he moaned.

"Edward... oh fuck, I'm close baby... bite, please bite." He didn't hesitate his teeth pierced her neck marking her as his property. A few thrust later and he came in her hard. He licked her wound and placed her on the grass but held her in his arms until she could stand on her own.

"Come on let's get you dressed, Emmett is going to be bugging me about this and Alice is going to go crazy and call you." He said as he grabbed his bag and pulled out some clothes. "Alice" She looked over to him as she got dressed.

Edwards POV

That was AWSOM! God I haven't had sex in so long (Bella only) but I have been seduced and almost had sex (Ewww) with Tanya…but that's another story. I watched as my girlfriend get's dress (after telling her to dress slowly). "And what are you looking at?" One word

"You."

**Hey yah I know its short and all that good, stuff. But hey you gatta admit that at least I did a chapter, but tell me what you think of it. And my other story…well one of the chapters got lost so I have to make a new chapter =( but all in all. I really hope yall liked this. **

**Luhv yall**

**Byezez**


	11. All Around Me and Missing

**Hey! Just graduated 12****th**** grade so now imma try to finish all of my unfinished stories. All at once. If you haven't notice, im doing one story a day so yeah…. It's going to be a while till I get back to this one lol.**

**Thank you for bearing with me**

**Love yall**

**Bye. **

* * *

Chapter 10: All Around Me and Missing

**Bella's POV**

Me and Edward walked back to his car slowly just holding hands. We really didn't say anything. Nothing was meant to be said. We would stop every once in a while to kiss each other softly, or just to look at each other. Either way, what happed back there, we just missed each other desperately. I love Edward. But its gunna be hard for my kids. Not knowing their father, I talked good about him, but I told them about what happened (the truth that is). I lied to them when they were kids that their father was attacked by wolfs trying to protect them.

Eventually I told them what _really _happened, and they didn't talk to me for a while, but Jane and Alec convinced them to. I felt horrible after that. I mean I lied to them, but what was I supposed to tell 3 year olds "Oh yeah kids, your dad just knocked me up then left me." Yeah not going to happen. I wasn't going to explain the way that life is created to 3 year olds.

No. Not happening.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that we were at his car. That's until he asked.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked holding my face up with his hand, looking straight in my eyes.

"Im just thinking about the kids, and how they will react to seeing you." He would have to meet them tomorrow because theres no way I can let him come over tonight. I gatta make sure they're prepared to meet their father.

"Oh-" He said looking down. "Bella, I will never be able to forgive myself for leaving you like I did. And I will understand if our kids don't ever talk to me again. I would understand completely. Hell I wouldn't forgive a person if they did that to me." I hate it how he brings himself down so easily.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll tell them tonight that you would like to meet them. You can see them tomorrow."

"Bella I don't want you to force them to see me or to like me."

"Of course I can. Im their mother. And plus I won't ask them, im going to tell them. But I won't able to make them like you baby." I kissed him on the lips.

"Ok. I guess I should get you home." He said looking down at me. He was like me at this moment.

He didn't want this to end. So he opened the door for me, I got in; he closed it, went around to get in, and started the car. He drove slowly (the actual speed limit) while holding my hand. We sat in quiet, not needing to talk. There was nothing to say. But while I was sitting there, I couldn't help to not fight the lyrics in my head. Making two songs already.

**My hands are searching for you**  
**My arms are outstretched towards you**  
**I feel you on my fingertips**  
**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

**This fire rising through my being**  
**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**  
**Thickening the air I'm breathing**  
**Holding on to what I'm feeling**  
**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**My hands float up above me**  
**And you whisper you love me**  
**And I begin to fade**  
**Into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway**  
**The angels singing say we are alone with you**  
**I am alone and they are too with you**

**I'm alive**  
**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**  
**Thickening the air I'm breathing**  
**Holding on to what I'm feeling**  
**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**So I cry**  
**(Holy)**  
**The light is white**  
**(Holy)**  
**And I see you**

**I'm alive**  
**I'm alive**  
**I'm alive**

**And I can feel you all around me**  
**Thickening the air I'm breathing**  
**Holding on to what I'm feeling**  
**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand**  
**I give it to you**  
**Now you own me**  
**All I am**  
**You said you would never leave me**  
**I believe you**  
**I believe**

**I can feel you all around me**  
**Thickening the air I'm breathing**  
**Holding on to what I'm feeling**  
**Savoring this heart that's healed**

I think I'll call it All Around Me. I can't wait to tell the kids. I should start out with telling them about the first song I thought of, and then tell them about Edward. Then I'll tell them about the next song I just thought of.

**I saw the queen**  
**Swam out below her star on sea beneath**  
**Though I lifted up my hands to her**  
**She never lifted me**

**Oh, something's missing in me**  
**I felt it deep within me**  
**As lovers left me to bleed alone**

**Found something sweet**  
**On the island with the daughters of eve**  
**But through thick and thin they've gone away**  
**And only left their grief**

**Oh, something's missing in me**  
**I felt it deep within me**  
**As lovers left me to bleed alone**

**Something's missing in me**  
**I felt it deep within me**  
**As lovers left me to bleed alone**

**Something's missing in me**  
**Something's missing in me**

**Down here, love wasn't meant to be**  
**It wasn't meant to be for me**  
**Down here, love wasn't meant to be**  
**It wasn't meant to be for me**  
**(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)**

**Oh, something's missing in me**  
**I felt it deep within me**  
**As lovers left me to bleed alone**

**Something's missing in me**  
**I felt it deep within me**  
**As lovers left me to bleed alone**

**Something's missing in me**  
**Something's missing in me**  
**Something's missing in me**  
**Something's missing in me**

Oh yeah, these songs will be playing at our next concert. I just hope they like it. I'll call it Missing.

"Ok Bella we're here." I looked at Edward then at my house. I don't want this night to be over but I'll see him tomorrow.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"What does this make us?" he turns towards me, kisses my hand and looked up at me with a smile and said.

"Well I was hoping that this would make you realize that I love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend again. If you want to." He was afraid I was going to say no. Well let's see.

1. We just had some rockin' hot sex.

2. He told me he loves me still.

3. And I told him that I still love him.

So yeah, as long as we keep this list that we have now, then I think I can handle being his girlfriend.

"Of course I would be your girlfriend because 1. We just had some rockin' hot sex. 2. You told me you love me still. 3. And I told you that I still love you. So of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said with a smile. He smiled back, I think it's because I boosted his ego.

"Rockin' hot sex?" Yepp I made his ego go sky high.

"Yepp, I wouldn't mind do that again." Im pulling off that evil grin. I kissed him goodnight and ran to the door. The last thing I heard before I closed the door to my house was;

"Tease."

* * *

**This one was actually easy to write.**

**And I love Flyleaf so I picked All Around Me and Missing by them.**

**But tell me what you think.**

'**G' rated**

**Bye**


End file.
